1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cases and, more specifically, to a case for retaining contact lenses with an ample amount of solution for preventing the lenses from drying out and tracking the amount of time between replacement of the lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of contact lens cases have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,750; 4,909,382; 5,328,597; 5,452,792 and 5,699,900 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A lens storage container in combination with a lens support structure in which a pair of lens hold members carrying a lens cover for each lens is independently pivotal upon a support frame, and a latch structure is provided for each of the holder members. The location of the latch structure above the lens enclosure prevents gravity action from pulling the lens downwardly into the path of the latch structure and this prevents any lens damage therefrom.
A contact lens carrying case contains two separate sections each having a pair of lens compartments with screw-on tops, for independently disinfecting and rinsing a pair of contact lenses. The case contains a closeable lid with a mirror located therein, and a timer with an alarm for timing the disinfecting and rinsing cycles. Each separate section is removable for cleaning. The case is usable for any contact lens, but is adapted for an AODISC(copyright) catalyst used in SEPTICON(copyright) and AOSEPT(copyright) systems for soft contact lenses.
A self-contained electronic monitoring unit for attachment to a device, such as a water filter, designed to be used until the occurrence of a predetermined event such as a predetermined number of uses, includes transducer for providing distinct outputs such as different audio output signals. A programmed integrated circuit and use detecting means such as electrical contacts detect each use of the device and monitor when the device is operational, when the end of life event is imminent and has occurred. The integrated circuit is programmed to operate the transducer to produce output signals during each use of the device informing the user that the device is operational, that the predetermined event or end of useful life is imminent and that the useful life has expired. The unit includes a battery for supplying power to the transducer and integrated circuit.
A contact lens case including a pair of container caps with timing mechanism for indicating when to perform a certain activity. These timing-keeping container caps comprising a cover and flange, one of which is rotatable to reference calendar days, month names or other time-related indicia.
A contact lens storage device and method is provided. The contact lens storage device includes a housing, a cover for the housing and a counter. The cover is cooperatively arranged with and attached to the housing such that the counter automatically operates to display number of days that the contact lenses have been worn by the contact lens wearer. Thus, the contact lens wearer is likely to refrain from using contact lenses beyond the useful life of the lenses.
The present invention relates generally to cases and, more specifically, to a case for retaining contact lenses with an ample amount of solution for preventing the lenses from drying out and tracking the amount of time between replacement of the lenses.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case which is able to store contact lenses and measure the time of use for each lens.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case which is able to provide an indication of the length each individual lens has been used by a person to determine whether the lens needs to be replaced.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case including a manual clock for indicating a month and day at which the person began use of an individual contact lens.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case wherein the manual clock provides a digital LED readout.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case wherein the manual clock includes a plurality of wheels including indicia and the case includes a recess extending therethrough whereby when each wheel is turned by a user, a particular month or day indicated by the indicia on the wheel is viewable through a respective recess.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case that is simple and easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens case that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A contact lens case for tracking as time of use for both a left and right contact lens is disclosed by the present invention. The case includes a base having a top side; a left side cup and right side cup positioned on the top side of the base each receiving a respective one of the left and right contact lenses; a left side timing mechanism for indicating a month and date related to use of the left contact lens; and a right side timing mechanism for indicating a month and date related to use of the right contact lens. The left and right side timing mechanisms may each include a digital display indicating a month and date related to use of the left and right contact lenses, respectively. Alternatively, the left and right timing mechanisms may each include a month and date wheel rotatably secured to the base for providing a month and date related to a respective contact lens. The rotatable month and date wheels of the left and right timing mechanisms each include a locking mechanism for preventing unwanted rotation of the wheels. The left and right side cups each include a side wall extending from said base to form a pool and a cover for selectively restricting access to said pool formed by said side wall. The cover of the left and right side cups each include indicia indicating which contact lens is retained by the cup.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.